Dinosaur King Theme Songs/Sora No Kodomotachi
'Sora no Kodomo Tachi '(宇宙の子どもたち) was the second opening for the Dinosaur King Anime. The theme is performed by the Japanese singer Hiromichi Sato. It debuted in Mesozoic Meltdown episode 1 and was the last opening theme for the series. CD The CD containing "Sora no Kodomo Tachi" and named after it was released on April 23, 2008. It also included the following tracks: 1) Sora no Kodomo Tachi 2) Hey Boy! (Image Song) 3) Sora no Kodomo Tachi (off vocal) 4) Hey Boy! (off vocal) Video Characters (in order of appearances): #Chomp #Paris #Max Taylor #Rex Owen #Zoe Drake #Jonathan #Ace #Dr. Z #Ursula #Zander #Ed #Terry #Spiny #Tank #Spike Taylor #Aki Taylor #Dr. Cretacia #Dr. Ancient #Dr. Drake #Mrs. Drake #Rod #Laura #Reese Drake #Helga #Spectre #Brontikens #Sheer #Foolscap #Gavro #Torvosaurus (in the first version) #Gigas (in the second version) Full Version Kanji = ゴーゴーゴーゴー さわごう ゴーゴーゴーゴー はしゃごう 宇宙にだかれて 旅にでよう (ナイス! ナイス! もんだいナイス! ナイス! ナイス! もんだいナイス!) Ah 世界地図にさえないさ ぼくらが飛ぶパラダイス Start! でっかい勇気をあつめ 光のドアひらけ! とちゅうで ぶっちゃけ メゲても ひっちゃき そう 青空のほう むいたままで ※ゴーゴーゴーゴー さわごう ゴーゴーゴーゴー はしゃごう スリルとミラクルまつ未来へ ウィ〜ン! ゴーゴーゴーゴー みんなで ゴーゴーゴーゴー 飛びたとう だれもが宇宙の 子どもだから※ (ナイス! ナイス! もんだいナイス! ナイス! ナイス! もんだいナイス!) 更多更詳盡歌詞 在 魔鏡歌詞網 Ah 心のツバサで行ける 時のむこうワンダーランド Yes! ヤンチャなひとみの☆で あすの地球をてらせ トラブル イテテテ パワフル イケイケ そう たちなおりなら世界一 ゴーゴーゴーゴー さわごう ゴーゴーゴーゴー はしゃごう 最強最大 キミとともにウィ〜ン! ゴーゴーゴーゴー 今すぐ ゴーゴーゴーゴー 飛びたとう むげんの宇宙が まってるから (※くり返し) ゴーゴーゴーゴー さわごう ゴーゴーゴーゴー はしゃごう 最高最大 夢をだいてウィ〜ン! ゴーゴーゴーゴー 今すぐ ゴーゴーゴーゴー 旅だとう むげんの宇宙が まってるから (ナイス! ナイス! もんだいナイス! ナイス! ナイス! もんだいナイス!) (ナイス! ナイス! もんだいナイス! ナイス! ナイス! もんだいナイス!) |-| Rōmaji = Work In Progress |-| English = Work In Progress Anime Version Kanji= ゴーゴーゴーゴー さわごう ゴーゴーゴーゴー はしゃごう 宇宙にだかれて 旅にでよう (ナイス! ナイス! もんだいナイス! ナイス! ナイス! もんだいナイス!) Ah 世界地図にさえないさ ぼくらが飛ぶパラダイス Start! でっかい勇気をあつめ 光のドアひらけ! とちゅうで ぶっちゃけ メゲても ひっちゃき そう 青空のほう むいたままで ゴーゴーゴーゴー さわごう ゴーゴーゴーゴー はしゃごう スリルとミラクルまつ未来へ ウィ〜ン! ゴーゴーゴーゴー みんなで ゴーゴーゴーゴー 飛びたとう だれもが宇宙の 子どもだから (ナイス! ナイス! もんだいナイス! ナイス! ナイス! もんだいナイス!) |-| Romaji= GO GO GO GO Sawagou GO GO GO GO Hashagou Sora ni dakarete tabi ni deyou (NICE! NICE! Mondai NICE! NICE! NICE! Mondai NICE!) AH Sekai chizu ni saenai sa bokura ga tobu paradaisu START! Dekkai yuuki wo atsume hikari no doa hirake! Tochuu de bucchake megetemo hicchaki Sou aozora no hou muita mama de GO GO GO GO Sawagou GO GO GO GO Hashagou Suriru to mirakuru matsu mirai he uiin! GO GO GO GO Minna de GO GO GO GO Tobitatou Dare mo ga sora no kodomo dakara (NICE! NICE! Mondai NICE! NICE! NICE! Mondai NICE!) |-| English= Go go go go let's get noisy Go go go go let's get rowdy While being embraced by space, let's go on a journey (Nice! Nice! No problem! Nice! Nice! No problem!) Ah, even the world map doesn't even show The paradise we're flying to Start! Collect the big courage, And open the door of light! In the middle of it all, to be honest, even if I'm feeling down, I'll put in my all. Yes, facing towards the blue sky Go go go go let's get noisy Go go go go let's get rowdy To the thrill and miracle waiting for us in the future, wi~n! Go go go go with everyone Go go go go let's fly away Because everyone is a child of space (Nice! Nice! No problem! Nice! Nice! No problem!) Category:Anime